


Let the Wookie Win

by romanticalgirl



Series: The Star Wars Trilogy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Let the Wookie Win

Hermione stumbled; her face flushed a dark red as she glared back at the huddled mass of Slytherins. "One of these days, after all this is over, I'm going to hex Malfoy and his band of idiots into the next decade." 

"That's what we always do," Ron reminded her, his hand under her elbow, ostensibly to steady her, though he didn't remove it. 

"Then we need something more creative." 

"We could subject him to more classes with Professor Binns." 

"I'd rather not bore him to death, Ron. It's not torture if he can sleep through it." 

"We play Slytherin tomorrow. Maybe Ginny or Harry or I could knock his scrawny arse off his broom from about the top of the castle?" He looped his arm around her shoulder. "Would that suffice?" 

She smiled and moved closer. "It might just appear to be a typical Quidditch accident." 

"Cor, you're hard to please, woman." 

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, Ron Weasley." 

"I don't know that it was meant as one." 

"That," she leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly before heading toward her Arithmancy class, "is why I warned you." 

 

* * *

"I can't believe Gryffindor's so bad off as to let you play still, Weasel." Draco's sneer followed them down the corridor. 

"Have you ever caught the snitch, Draco?" Hermione snapped and turned on him. "New brooms only go o far. Eventually they're going to expect you to win." 

Ron glared at Hermione as they walked off, leaving Draco behind them. "What was that?" 

She turned innocent eyes on him. "What?" 

"Right then. With Draco." 

"I was just…" 

"Defending me?" 

"Yes." She clamped her lips together as she realized he'd been accusing her. "No. Ron…" 

"Just because you're smarter than…" He stopped and shook his head. "I'm off." 

"Ron!" 

He waved back at her dismissively and marched out toward the lawn, his face flushed a brilliant red, the color staining the back of his neck. 

"What's the matter, Weasel," Draco called from the courtyard, his eyes slicing over to where Hermione still stood, stunned and hurt. "Trouble in paradise? Lover's quarrel? Or you just finally wise up and realize that even you can do better than a Mudblood?" 

 

* * *

Ron swung the bat at the bludger, the resounding heavy smack echoing over the empty pitch. His stomach growled almost as loudly, the smells and sounds coming from the Great Hall drifting toward him on the light breeze. 

The bludger whistled through the air and he fell to the left, feinting away from it. He turned to watch its trajectory, grunting as it barreled into his stomach, hitting him before he even heard the crack of the bat. 

"What's the matter, Weasel?" Draco drawled. "Girlfriend not around to protect you?" 

"Sod off, Malfoy." 

"What do you say, Weasel? You up for a friendly match?" 

"Wouldn't we have to be friends?" Ron released the bludger and slammed it back toward Draco. The blond feinted, dodging the ball and diving toward the ground. 

He grabbed the quaffle from the box and hefted it, smirking up at Ron. "Come on, Weasel. Want to give it a go?" 

"I'm up for it if you are, Malfoy." 

"I'm going to wipe your arse all over this pitch, Weasel. Your hair's not the only thing on you that's going to be red." Draco remounted his broom and flew up to Ron's level, his silver eyes flashing. "Your little Mudblood girlfriend can't protect you now." 

"She's not my girlfriend." 

"At least when you show up bleeding, she'll know exactly what pure blood looks like, won't she?" 

Ron swung around sharply, slamming his bat into the bludger as it swung by him. It hit Draco in the chest and he dropped the quaffle, fumbling for it as his broom flipped over. Ron dove beneath him, grabbing the red ball and flying headlong toward the rings. He could hear Draco's curses getting closer and he stopped short, flinging the ball through for a goal. 

"At least with me playing, you'll know what skill looks like, won't you?" He grunted suddenly, the bludger hitting him in the back, the strength of it seemingly increased with only two targets to focus on. Ron lurched forward, barely managing to grab the end of his broom to keep from falling off. 

"Oh yeah, that's skill, Weasley." Draco laughed as he flew past him, grabbing the quaffle out of the air and heading toward the opposite end of the pitch. Ron forced his broom back between his legs and took off after him. Draco looked back, still laughing, the sound ending abruptly as the bludger hit him in the shoulder, sending the quaffle spiraling away. 

"Look who's talking." Ron chased the ball down, heading back toward his end of the pitch. "The ball's spelled and you can't even manage to hang on to it." 

Draco swung his bat as the bludger came toward him again, sending it flying toward Ron. Ron dodged, diving for the rings, sending the red ball through once again. He turned and smirked at Malfoy then dove low, avoiding the bludger's next pass as Malfoy headed straight for the quaffle. 

 

* * *

Two hours later, they were both sitting on their brooms, searching for the bludger in the darkness, bodies held still as they sensed the air for movement. Both were bruised and broken in places, clothes stained with grass and blood. 

Ron's tongue darted out, tasting the blood at the corner of his lip then moved into his mouth to test the tooth he was afraid was loose. It didn't move and he smiled, raking his hand through his wild hair. 

Draco looked worse, his paler skin showing every mark. His shoulder was out of balance, the first hit he'd taken from the bludger obviously dislocating it. He wore the pain well, not giving in to it though there was a faint sheen of sweat on his forehead and a feverish glint in his eyes. 

"You ready to admit you've lost, Malfoy?" Ron headed down, guiding his broom slowly, still watching Draco. "I guess Hermione was right. You can't win this game, can you?" 

Without a word, Draco turned his broom down and dove toward Ron, his expression a mask of mixed emotions, none of them boding well for Ron. The redhead dodged, but his slower broom was no match for Draco's and the blond slammed into him, both of them tumbling hard and fast toward the ground. 

Ron dug his wand from his robes, scrambling with it, finally getting it pointed at the ground just before he hit. He groaned heavily then grunted as Draco's body crashed on top of his, both of their brooms clattering to the ground. 

"Oh, hell." Ron groaned again, rolling over and shoving Draco off of him. "What the…" he stopped as he tried to sit up, slumping back hard against the ground. "Oh. Bloody hell." 

"What's the matter, Weasel?" Draco sat up slowly, struggling to mask his hard flinch. "Can't take a little tumble?" 

"Tumble's fine, Malfoy. It's having a poncey git land on me that's the pain in the arse." He kicked at Malfoy's leg then forced himself into a sitting position. "You want to tell me what that was for?" 

"Quidditch's a rough sport. If you're not up for it…" 

"Sod off." Ron managed to stand, sucking in air as his ribs protested painfully. He stumbled slightly, wrapping his arm around his waist as he bent down for his broom. 

Draco hit him hard from behind. Ron moaned at the impact and turned over. "What the bloody fuck are you doing?" His face was crimson with anger, a deep cut above his eye, blood tricking down his face. 

Draco's body was half-on, half off of Ron's, his breathing heavy. "Bludger's still going." 

"Right. I'm supposed to believe you saved me from the bloody bludger." 

Draco shifted, his knee trapped between Ron's thighs. "Next time I'll let it take your head off," he sneered. "I just wanted a better view." 

"You're about to get a better view of my wand, you don't get the fuck off me." Ron grabbed his broom and shifted, lifting his other hand to shove Draco off of him. Draco grabbed Ron's wrist and shoved him back onto the ground. He lost the fight against the groan that slipped past his lips, the rough sound cut short as he felt the press of Draco's cock, hard and tight against his own. 

Draco's thin lips tightened further as his silver eyes glittered down at Ron. "I can't bloody stand you, Weasley." 

Ron opened his mouth to reply, the sound lost as Draco kissed him, a painful clash of teeth and lips and tongue. Ron's hands tightened in the blond's robes then he shoved him away, both of them sitting on the ground, panting harshly, wiping away the blood that smeared their faces. 

"You do that again and I'll rip your arms out their sockets." Ron spit blood on the lush grass. 

"You and who else, Weasel?" 

"Dunno, Draco. Which one of us spent the last train ride from Hogwarts as a slug?" Ron got to his feet and headed toward the edge of the field, wondering if he'd be able to breath all the way to the infirmary. "Oh, and Malfoy? Leave Hermione alone." 

Draco's silver gaze glinted in the night. "If you wil, Weasley." He grinned predatorily. "Only if you will."


End file.
